Rouge In Love
by Lovetwilight1234
Summary: When you are chasing love, who knows if it is chasing you too. Bella Swan is in Paris,mourning over her break up with Jacob Black. But what happens when a french celebrity bumps into her. I grab my napkin and place it on top of my lips to get any excess lipstick off. I look at it and smile. I place it back on the table and look back at the beautiful man. PLOT FROM MICHELLE PHAN


**DISCLAIMER:I do not own twilight**

**I know I said on my profile that I wouldn't write any stories about twilight but I change my mind. I have read a lot of twilight fan fiction and I had an urge to write one myself. So for all of you that know "MichellePhan" from YouTube you will know this story. I got this story line off her movie Rouge In Love but changed it into a twilight version so it is. Oh and for those who don't know MichellePhan or hasn't seen Rouge In Love then go to YouTube and look up Rouge In Love. Anyway enough talking and on with the story… LT1234**

B POV

So here I am in the streets of Paris, window shopping trying to get over my break up with Jacob Black. I can't believe I fell for some jerk. Yeah he's good looking but good looking people always have a secret. I was fixing up my make-up when suddenly this beautiful bronzed haired man came running out of control and bumped in some man. I instantly put away my make-up and help the man up he was a bit uneasy but I put his arm over my shoulder and try to help him walk.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, he nodded "Okay let's walk over There" I suggested, shrugging my shoulder to a small restaurant. We walked for a few minutes till we got to the restaurant I open the door and went to the closet table for two. I help him to sit down, making sure he didn't fall then I quickly sat down across from him. I take off my gloves and call for the waitress. Since I didn't know French I gestured with my hands "Can you get the him something to eat" and fortunately she understood and brought some soup, bread and water. She put the soup in front of him and the bread in the middle. I pour mine and his glass with water and I smile at him and start talking

"My name is Bella." I say with a smile "You should eat something" it looked like he was going to fall off to sleep "here, drink something." I said giving him his glass. As soon as I let go his hand the glass starts to shake I quickly grab it and put in his hand properly. He slowly drinks over his bowl. I lean on my hand and watch him as he slowly fall off to sleep he looks at me and I stare into his green orbs. They're Beautiful. I grab my napkin and place it on top of my lips to get any excess lipstick off. I look at it and smile. I place it back on the table and look back at the beautiful man. He was falling off to sleep but this time he didn't fight it. He let sleep take over him.

E POV

I woke up in a small restaurant sitting at a table. I look around and the girl isn't here. I can't seem to remember her name. I'll figure it out somehow. Now I just need to find her. I look on the table for some clues and I found a napkin with some lipstick on it. I pick it up but I can't seem to keep my eyes open, so I rested them and that led to sleep.

"I was running until I bumped into a man and this girl helped me took me to a restaurant and bought me food" I said

"Do you have any clues on how to find this girl?" the TV presented asked

"Yes I do!" I replied while pulling the napkin out of my pocket "You see when I woke up I found this on my table" I began "what I want you to do is get your favourite lipstick come to 4 Le Chasney avenue tomorrow at 7:00am to see if I you're the girl who helped me."

I was at the place 6:40am. I got out of the car while talking to my manager.

"EDWARD ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU'LL NEVER FIND THIS GIRL!"He yelled

"Carlisle just listen to me, I'll find her goodbye" I said oh he'll kill me for doing that.

I walked into the building pretty confident about today. I can't wait to finally find this girl. I sit at the table and pull out the napkin. I smile at it, the only thing that reminds me of her. I hear screams and my name coming from the door. I look up from the napkin and there are a million girls running in trying to push my body guards away, waving their napkin in the air.

Few hours later

I was at a bar asking the bartender for a cup of coffee when I looked down and I saw a napkin with a lipstick kiss on it. I pull out my napkin and compare it to the one on the table. It's exactly the same! "Excuse me where did the lady who sat here go?" I asked the bartender

"Oh she went that way" he says while pointing to the direction she went "oh thank you" I said while running out the door

BPOV

I get on my scooter and drive off to the city. I drive pass all these people roller-skating down the road. I drive on to a bridge. I feel the wind blowing in my hair and I smile I feel free! I park on the side of the road. I take my iPhone out and take a photo of the park. After I take a picture I see someone running towards me. The closer the person gets the more he looks like the bronzed hair man. He started to slow down and walked up to me

"Mercie" he said a smile grew on my face. He linked his arm around mine and said "my name is Edward Cullen." "Nice to meet you I'm Bella Swan"

And we walked off through Paris for the rest of the day.

THE END

**So what did u think of it! **

**Please review if you want this to become into a chaptered story**

**LT1234**


End file.
